This invention relates generally to a fluid heating system and, more particularly, to a wind powered fluid heating system.
Most modern heating systems rely on petroleum products as a primary source of energy. However, because of the ever-increasing interest in reducing the levels of air pollution and in retarding the depletion of diminishing petroleum resources, alternate forms of heating energy are being sought more enthusiastically. Of such alternate energy sources, solar energy has received particular attention. However, another major source of energy, the wind, has been generally ignored. Most previous attempts at harnessing the wind energy have entailed the conversion of the wind's kinetic energy into mechanical energy and then into electrical energy. The installation and maintenance costs of these wind powered mechanical-electrical heating systems have prevented them from gaining extensive acceptance. Another disadvantage of such systems results from the complexities inherent to electrical energy storage. Other attempts have been made to employ the wind's kinetic energy with mechano-hydro-thermo energy converters but efforts in this area also have been unsuccessful.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved, more efficient wind powered heating system.